


Innocence

by Batkate



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian is all grown up and Steph is dealing with it, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grownup Damian is more than happy to show Steph he's ready for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

"This is bad," Steph sighed (almost moaned) as that talented pair of lips continued to taste her neck.

"What's so bad about it, Brown?" Damian murmured, his hands drifting towards the curve of her hips.

"You are…," she stammered as her partner nibbled (almost bit) that one special spot right where her neck connected to her shoulder. Five minutes was far too early for him to find that spot, damnit.

"I am what, Brown? Use your words," he said with that pompous "I know more than you and I know it" tone that made her want to shut him up however she could.

"Young. You are young—

"Nineteen."

Oh. Right.

"S-still," she tried to focus despite being pressed harder into the wall as he ground into her with his hips, "I don't want to be responsible for taking your—" she gasped as he started sucking, "—innocence."

He stopped for only a moment, panting hard as he looked up at her from his position at her neck.

"Brown," he almost growled (oh jesus), "when I'm in bed at night, I think only of you. And none of those thoughts are innocent."

Kissing her hard on the lips, he threw her onto the couch, quickly covering her with his own (very hard) body. "Besides," he added as his nimble fingers undid the buttons of her shirt, "I have more experience than you know in these matters. Would you like a demonstration?"

There wasn't much discussion after that.


End file.
